


Return

by Smut_Fox



Series: Black Kat Chronicles [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: (kind of), Alphinaud is easily flustered, Biting, Come Sharing, F/M, Katherine really wants to sleep forever, Kissing, Mentions of weight loss, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Smut, Thancred is a concerned lover, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, mentions of lack of sleep, possibly Exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_Fox/pseuds/Smut_Fox
Summary: The warrior of light is reunited with her lost love.***With them gone Katherine turned, The staff in her hand slipped the ground with a loud clatter- startling the others before the feline found herself in Thancred’s arms. Her own wrapped around his neck- toes hardly touching the ground. Her eyes were wet when she pulled back, still on her toes to put hands on either side of his face.The Hyur chuckled and brushed his own hand against her face-“You look positively exhausted” the Miqo'te laughed softly and took another step back shaking her head. A hand touched the crook of her elbow and startled her, she inclined her head to see Alphinaud- a small smile on his own face and her staff in hand. She took the artifact- her hand lingering on his for a long moment before slipping away to settle it on her back.





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> Rather obviously this takes place at Thancred's return! :3

Katherine had done her best to keep herself relaxed- not being to bold as to think that they would find Thancred so quick into looking. Exhaustion had started to settle into the warrior of light's frame. She had scare chance to truly rest after the events on Azys Lla. Alphinaud's concern over Thancred however had turned to be quite endearing- and he had seemed to hold far more hope then she had initially.  
Even so however, another primal fight had been the last thing she had needed at that point- even one she had already faced.

 

And then he was there- just as the Warrior was about to bare down upon her with his ax. His fighting was much a dance like she had remembered. Katherine scarcely heard a word that the Warrior had said after- something about the warriors of darkness or something of the like. No doubt Alphinaud or Y’shtola would be intent on the information. With them gone Katherine turned, The staff in her hand slipped the ground with a loud clatter- startling the others before the feline found herself in Thancred’s arms. Her own wrapped around his neck- toes hardly touching the ground. Her eyes were wet when she pulled back, still on her toes to put hands on either side of his face. 

The Hyur chuckled and brushed his own hand against her face-  
“You look positively exhausted” the Miqo'te laughed softly and took another step back shaking her head. A hand touched the crook of her elbow and startled her, she inclined her head to see Alphinaud- a small smile on his own face and her staff in hand. She took the artifact- her hand lingering on his for a long moment before slipping away to settle it on her back. Thancred’s thoughtful hum had her turning back to him- and she nearly missed that they were headed back to Sohm Al. 

 

Katherine walked close to the hyur, close enough that her shoulder brushed his arm and her tail his leg. Alphinaud and Y’shtola walked a few paces ahead of them- enough so that when Thancred leaned towards her to whisper they wouldn't hear it.  
“You truly do look like you haven't slept in eons, I'm not sure I wish to ask the last good rest you got” she let out a small hum-  
“Our first night in Ishguard- perhaps a few nights after as well” She didn't have to be focused on him to catch his soft sigh.  
“I suppose we’ll have to remedy that. I do have to say- I quite like this new outfit you have” she flashed him an unimpressed look- made weak by the slight color across her cheeks. She shuffled a few steps when he looked directly at her chest- more exposed than she had ever really worn it- and even more so the glimpse of skin under.  
“Something tells me our youngest companion here had enjoyed the view for a while now” the flush on her face darkened and she glanced away.  
“So I am correct then! Were I a different man I might just get jealous.”  
Katherine couldn't help the way she drooped slightly, the man fought the action however and slipped her arm firm around her shaking his head.  
“I’m glad you had someone to take comfort in” he paused, “though it seems like you need a few good meals. You've lost weight.” Katherine blinked in surprise, had she? Perhaps so- she had been busy lately and developed a habit to hand some of her food off to Alphinaud- the boy wasn't used to expending the energy to travel like they had. She shrugged though and the man's sigh blew over her ears. 

The small group walked on for a while longer before the sun began to fall and it was decided that they should stop for the night. Thancred had urged her to sit down as the three of them made camp- the other two being quick to shoot down any protest she may have had. The temptation to follow Alphinaud to gather firewood, despite the fact that his skills has grown quite a bit since the last time. Even still, listening to them made her eyes heavy and Katherine soon found herself asleep. 

And when she awoke it was to the sound of a fire and the smell of food. There was quiet chatter between the small group as well that hushed a bit as the Miqo'te shifted and blinked her eyes open finally. It was dark now, the three circled around the fire that was a bit off from her. Her ears twitched as she stood up and walked the few paces over to the fire. She settled next to Thancred, eyeing the food he had before looking over at Alphinaud. He was eating as well, and looked at her with a small smile. Thancred nudged her and the feline looked at him only to be offered food. She took it with a small nod and started eating. It was a small wonder that she had been asleep long enough to give them time to hunt and cook. It was just over half way through the food she could feel the fullness in her stomach and she eyed down at the bowl before glancing at the others. Y’shtola and Thancred had finished and were chatting while Alphinaud was nearly finished. She debated for only a moment before handing her’s over to the younger, who blinked at her in surprise. Katherine could feel Thancred’s eyes on her as the Elezen took the food. She did her best to ignore it and instead focused on the younger for the moment- who once finished eating seemed intent on telling about their exploits. 

Katherine found herself mostly dozing again, the warmth of the fire and the conversation doing much to soothe her- Alphinaud was a good story teller. Though he was still singing her praises- a fact that would likely never seem to stop amusing her. The boy seemed nearly breathless as he spoke about their latest accomplishment- if one would call it that, Azys Lla.  
“Don't forget your own accomplishment, Alphinaud, it's not every day someone makes a new Carbuncle” she cut in, a small smile on her face as his cheeks flushed red- right to the tips of his ears. The boy sputtered and rambled briefly about his Obsidian Carbuncle. Katherine felt Thancred shift slightly against her side and she felt her own face flush when he leaned down to mutter into her ear-  
“I'm sure you'd love an up close-” she flashed him scandalized look- of all things to talk about! It wouldn't have been a lie however to say that she may have considered the idea once they had arrived back in Ishguard. She did have a weakness for the summons in general- and perhaps more so for the fact they could pop a knot. 

She blamed her sister. 

“I never knew you had an interest in arcanistry Katherine-” her eyes snapped back up and met the blue of the Elezen’s and she flushed again.  
“Not much- I can summon an emerald and a topaz and that's about all” She rushed out, elbowing Thancred as he went to speak again.  
“My skills lay far more with Thaumaturgy” she cut in before any more could be said. The flush still lingered high on her cheeks and she knew that by the look on his face that Alphinaud was still curious. 

It wasn't too much longer before everyone had settled down and prepared to rest. Thancred had offered to watch first- much against Katherine's offers, she had slept for a while after all. He wouldn't take the quiet protest however.  
She settled against his side, despite his own protests. The feline didn't let herself close her eyes quite yet- waiting untill both Y’shtola and Alphinaud's breathing slowed for sleep. And even waited a bit after that before she was leaning up to press her lips to Thancred’s, dragging her tongue along the seam before deepening it once he let her. 

The Hyur’s hands settled along her waist, pulling her body closer to his. When their lips separated she glared at him,  
“I can't believe you'd bring that up infront of them”  
“Y’shtola could care less I'm sure-”  
“It's not her I'm concerned about” he blinked at her in surprise, before frowning. She squirmed in his lap in an attempt to get comfortable- and thrilled in the way that his fingers clenched on her hips. He nodded slightly and brushed a kiss against her jaw.  
“I do believe I also got to see exactly how you've managed to not eat quite right”  
“I was full-”  
“Perhaps this time, but I doubt when you first started you were” the woman sagged against him.  
“He’s young-”  
“I think you forget you're only summer or two his senior”  
“I'm also far more used to putting out the effort for travel then him. The energy it takes to fight” he seemed to concede to her point and kissed her. When they parted again he chuckled.  
“You’ve become quite protective of him” she hummed, pressing their lips together again.  
“He’s worth it.” 

She nosed at the choker around his neck,  
“I don't like this one as much as your old one” she mumbled, nipping at the item. She wondered if she could convince him to wear something she bought him instead. He chuckled, His hand shifting to creep under the fabric of her skirt and to slip her panties out of the way of her sex.  
His fingers slipped across her clit and her teeth clamped onto the skin of his neck. The skin gave under her teeth and copper dotted her tongue. The hyur sucked in a breath, hissing it out moments later and her teeth dug deeper- the friction of his fingers on her clit driving her mad. The two of them froze at a quiet murmur behind her. Katherine pulled back dragging her tongue along the wound before looking back over her shoulder. Alphinaud had shifted, and his face now turned towards the pair. Under the firelight she could spot the creeping redness on the tips of his ears. His eyes were still closed and his breathing seemed even enough. Not that the Miqo'te would have cared if he woke up regardless- she briefly entertained the thought of sliding up against the smaller Elezen and pressed against him with Thancred at her back. Thick finger slipped back and she startled-turning back around- as they slipped inside of her. Her tail lashed behind her and she struggled keep herself silent. 

Shaky hands fumbled with the Hyur's pants for a moment- hissing quietly when she couldn't manage to get it undone. Thancred chuckled against her lips, pressing them together. A second finger slipping into her followed closely by a third as she bit down on his lip clawing at his back. A low groan came from him and the feline whined. 

His fingers were thick and focused as they moved and Katherine's breathing grew ragged. She found it easy to leave his lips and focus back on his neck-  
If only to keep herself quiet. She bit and sucked on the skin untill bruises were left in her wake that would no doubt match the full set of teeth imprinted there as well. They hyur was intent on getting the feline to lose herself and tumble right off the edge. Her orgasm came quickly moments later and left her shaking- nails still flexing against his back. She muffled herself against his neck once more biting into the skin- the taste of blood thick across her tongue. Thancred pulled his hand from under her skirt and under the firelight Katherine could see how wet it was. She could feel the similar wetness along her thighs and she could hope that it had soaked the Hyur's pants as well. He brought his hand up and started chuckling,  
“I'd have to say it's been a while” his tone was teasing and Katherine found herself without the patience.  
“Get bent” she growled and relished in the shocked look she received. She hooked a finger under the choker and pulled him until their lips met. “I am going to buy you another one of these.”she mumbled as they pulled back from one another. A Smile came to Thancred’s face and he chuckled.  
“If you insist” his eyes darted over her shoulder and he smirked looking back at her. He leaned into her and brushed his lips against hers . Her ears twitched to catch the murmur-

“It seems like we are being watched” Considering his reaction it was likely Alphinaud, and with a tiny chuckle she hoped that he had enjoyed the show. She hummed and pressed her lips against the Hyur’s again before backing off. She slipped away from him to stand, watching the frown that came to the older’s face. He was hard in his pants and she noted with a smirk that there was a nice sized wet spot right over where she had been sitting. She stretched her arms above her head, purring when her back popped and the relief that came with the feeling. The feline could feel the way that Thancred’s eyes traced the line of her body as she did so, stopping along the swell of her chest and lingering again at her hips. Sparing another glance around she turned back to Thancred after a moment before raising an arm up above her head and spinning for him- showing herself off, posing similarly moments after. She held the pose for a few- hearing the groan that left him. Katherine faced him again and flushed, he had taken his cock out during her little show and was tugging at it. 

The redhead licked her lips and debated for a moment before moving back towards him to settle against his side- the both of them facing Alphinaud now-and batted the hyur’s hand away from his cock to replace it with her own. Holding firmly she stroked, focusing her attention to it. Katherine bit her lip, looking up at Thancred whom had his eyes closed and head tipped back a bit. It was after another few moments of pause that Katherine ducked her head to lick at the tip of his cock. The groan that slipped from him urged her on. She did her best to drag her tongue along whatever she could reach before slipping the head into her mouth. Rough fingers fisted her hair. She looked up again to find that this time his eyes were focused down on her. Typically, she wouldn’t have minded if he had used the grip on her head to force her farther onto his cock- she was quite unfortunately out of practice with something as large as he was, and it wasn’t to far down before she gagged. The hand in her hair was tugging her up right away. She huffed and eyed him with irritation. Pulling up the feline glanced to the other side keeping her gaze mostly hidden and couldn't help but be amused when she spotted blue eyes watching them. They boy was trying to be subtle but he squirmed slightly and his breathing uneven would have given him away even if she hadn't seen him looking. 

Looking back up at Thancred she gave the hyur a smirk before ducking her head back down and swallowing the head of his cock again. She purred and the vibration make him groan lowly- and made her gag again as his hips fucked upwards. She pulled back to lick at the head of his cock again- looking up at him. That seemed to snap the last of his restraint as moments later he was painting her tongue with cum. She purred happily as he finished and sat back up licking her lips.  
“I'm gunna go get some rest” she whispered and flushed a bit when he leaned to press their lips together- nothing deep, just a chaste kiss and he nodded. 

Katherine stood shakily, grateful when Thancred’s hand braced her hip from where he sat. The older seemed confused for a moment but Chuckled when she glanced over at the younger Elezen.  
“I'll wake Y’shtola in a while the two of you just get some rest” she nodded and ran her fingers through the top of his hair before taking a few steps back and to face Alphinaud. She settled down against his. The boy stirred and blinked up at her in mock sleep. Even if the fire light she could see how blown his eyes were.  
“I didn't mean to wake you” she hummed, pausing for a moment before leaning down to kiss him. With a low purr she dragged her tongue against his and the boy startled, moaning. Katherine realized after a moment what she had done- her mouth no doubt tasted like Thancred’s cum. Katherine couldn't help but wish that she hadn't swallowed it all and instead has some to share with him. The urge was stronger when she pulled back from kissing him to see the dazed look on his face.  
“Are you alright?” She hummed watching him carefully as he blinked a few times before flushing deeply and nodding. She watched as he turned back over onto his side and the feline laid down next to him to snuggle into his back, wrapping an arm around him. His breathing was shaky and the feline nipped at the back of his neck. He let out a tiny noise and she purred. 

Katherine had no intention at the moment to let on that her and Thancred knew that he had been watching them and instead just snuggled into him, letting the hand that curled around his waist pull him tight against her. She drifted for a little while, feeling him squirm and try and get comfortable against her untill he too settled and fell asleep.


End file.
